


Toda una vida

by dreamyguns



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es por eso que Haru tarda menos de una hora en meter su vida en maletas y seguir a Rin hasta el fin del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toda una vida

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía un rato libre y empecé a garabatear esto. En principio iba a ser de otra ship y de otro fandom, pero al final he vuelto al rinharu. Supongo que les echo de menos.

Mudarse a Australia es la decisión más lógica de todas las que Haru ha tomado en su vida. Primero, porque es ley de vida que acabes por abandonar tu ciudad natal, ya sea con quince años o con cuarenta. En segundo lugar, porque si exploras tus límites y estos deciden que donde mejor estás es a ocho mil kilómetros de tu casa, es de sentido común hacerles caso.

Y tercero, pero no por ello menos importante, cuando el pilar que te sostiene en tu vida y evita que te ahogues se encuentra en el país de los surfistas bronceados por excelencia, lo lógico es ir a hacerle compañía.

Es por eso que Haru tarda menos de una hora en meter su vida en maletas y seguir a Rin hasta el fin del mundo.

–

No hay lágrimas en la despedida.

Por lo menos, no por su parte, ya que Nagisa y Rei lloran un montón. Al fin y al cabo, exteriorizar sus sentimientos es algo que asumen como lo normal, mientras que para Haru la _normalidad_ se resume en descomponerse de la tristeza por dentro.

Por fuera, esboza una media sonrisa que les engaña momentáneamente; aunque no a Makoto, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo, le conoce mejor que él mismo. Con él comparte una mirada que resume todo un discurso de motivación y buenas intenciones que Haru no necesita oír. Eso, y un abrazo con una sola mano que intentan que sea firme y decidido, pero a Makoto le tiemblan los dedos cuando se aferra a la camisa de Haru y este contiene las ganas de ser él quien le diga que todo va a ir bien.

–Buena suerte –es lo único que dice Makoto al final, regalándole una sonrisa que Haru cree que no se merece, porque un amigo como él no lo va a conseguir ni en Australia ni en ninguna parte.

(Prometen mantener el contacto, aunque saben que la distancia no se acortará con una llamada por Skype cada quince días, que no será lo mismo que quedar todos juntos y nadar hasta que ya no sienten los músculos. Que la marcha de Haru es solo el principio del fin, porque todos, de alguna manera, tendrán que empezar a buscar su lugar en la sociedad lo antes posible lejos de Iwatobi, tal vez lejos del mismo Japón, también).

Recibe los buenos deseos con un par de monosílabos antes de que su fachada impasible termine de romperse del todo y agarra las maletas con la decisión que le ha faltado al despedirse de sus compañeros. Le cuesta un mundo dar el primer paso hacia las vías, pero los demás vienen solos.

El tren hacia el aeropuerto sale a su hora y Haru abandona Japón sin remordimientos.

–

Rin le manda un mensaje al móvil cuando ya ha desembarcado en Sydney. Se lo manda en inglés porque Haru va a tener que mentalizarse en que es ese es el idioma que va a tener que aprender por narices si quiere adaptarse a su nueva vida.

Pero no está de acuerdo en tener que empezar cuando ni siquiera se ha deshecho de sus maletas. Son muchas cosas las que tiene que asumir (vivir en un piso compartido con Rin, buscar trabajo, no perderse por la calle mientras lo hace, entenderse con el pescadero cuando le especifique qué tipo de caballa quiere exactamente), pero es difícil hacerlo cuando lleva exactamente tres minutos en su nuevo hogar y no entiende ni un maldito cartel.

“Háblame normal”, le exige, lacónico.

Como respuesta, Rin le manda emoticonos burlones que le hacen fruncir el ceño.

_Estoy esperándote fuera_ , le escribe en japonés. _Hay un letrero que dice Exit. Síguelo y no te perderás._

“No me trates como si fuera analfabeto”.

(Le gustaría saber cómo mandarle un emoticono enfadado, pero no está muy seguro de si la cara roja indica furia o vergüenza. Por si acaso, deja el mensaje tal cual, culpándose por no haber prestado un poco más de atención a Makoto cuando este le explicó el uso de la aplicación).

_Nunca hemos hablado de cómo llevas el inglés, Haru 8)_

(En su fuero interno, Haru da gracias por encontrar el letrero antes de verse obligado a comunicarse en un inglés ininteligible con cualquier australiano que parezca mínimamente educado. Nunca se lo dirá a Rin, por supuesto, pero necesita encontrar una academia donde mejorar su inglés a pasos agigantados).

Cuando le ve, Rin tiene una sonrisa abierta que le sabe a bienvenida, a que le ha echado de menos; y es suficiente para terminar de convencerse de que ha tomado la mejor decisión posible.

Otra de las cosas que tiene que aprender Haru de su nuevo hogar, además de las nuevas costumbres, es que está _bien_ abrazar a tu novio en público, sobre todo cuando llevas seis meses sin verle y te mueres de ganas de estar a solas con él. Rin no duda un instante en apretarle contra su pecho, en susurrarle al oído un _te he echado de menos_ mezclado con una risita, en despeinarle con una sola mano mientras se aparta un poco sin quererlo realmente; y Haru se rompe por la mitad, sus ganas consumiéndose en su estómago y _más abajo._

Es increíble lo que hacen seis meses separados. Porque, ahora que le tiene a tres centímetros de su rostro, se da cuenta de que Rin se ha puesto moreno, tiene el pelo más rojo y luce tan radiante como el mismo Sol, y sabe que no es solo porque ahora viva en el extranjero, se pase los días en que no nada en la playa y se dedique a lo que más le gusta en la vida de forma profesional.

Haru conoce esa expresión que Rin le dedica exclusivamente a él y le hace brillar. Esa misma que tiene ahora en la cara, cuando le dice en voz baja _te esperaba_ , cuando entrelaza los dedos con los suyos sin avergonzarse lo más mínimo, cuando le susurra apenas suben al tren _llegaremos pronto a casa, a nuestra casa, juntos_ ; cuando llegan a su piso y (por fin) le quita la ropa sin molestarse en ser un poco delicado, _porque, Haru, joder, Haru, seis meses, te parecerá justo, seis meses._

Es la mejor bienvenida que Haru hubiera imaginado jamás.

–

Sydney es como un planeta nuevo e inexplorado para Haru. Las convenciones sociales que ha asumido durante toda su vida se desvanecen en una ciudad que se quema sin piedad bajo el sol veraniego. Poco a poco se acostumbra a ir de la mano con Rin por las calles siempre atestadas de gente y (aunque solo a veces) a que Rin le dé un beso rápido en la mejilla cuando le ve distraído.

(Nunca se lo devuelve en público, todavía tiene que aclimatarse del todo y esas cosas llevan su tiempo).

Hablar inglés es imposible cuando no era precisamente la asignatura favorita de Haru en el instituto, pero al poco empieza a lanzarse cuando le toca ir de compras solo y se matricula en el club de natación de Rin. Sorprendentemente, nadie se ríe de él: esbozan sonrisas de comprensión e incluso le ayudan con cuidado de no resultar excesivamente condescendientes.

El alivio que siente Haru no puede medirse con palabras.

–Están acostumbrados a ayudar a los turistas –explica Rin–. De todas formas, es bueno que hagas cosas solo para que seas más independiente. A partir de ahora, la compra semanal será tu responsabilidad.

Haru acaba con su plan maestro haciendo un cuadro semanal con las tareas correspondientes. Rin gruñe.

(Pero está de acuerdo en salir más sin su compañía, incluso en hablar con Rin en inglés de vez en cuando para practicar; sorprendiéndose de cómo mejora día tras día. Se da cuenta de que no es un idioma tan difícil como creía, pues incluso disfruta haciendo los deberes que le marcan en la academia en la que se ha apuntado).

El trabajo viene unos meses después y Haru se siente como si hubiera conquistado un imperio. Sobre todo, porque un trabajo en un restaurante especializado en pescado le va que ni pintado. Además, le deja tiempo suficiente para ir a natación con Rin y sentir que de nuevo tienen dieciséis años y toda la vida por delante.

(Pero saben que ya no es así, que están los dos lejos de casa, de Nagisa, Rei, Sousuke, los Mikoshiba, Gou, Makoto, Kisumi y Nitori; de sus padres que les llaman prácticamente cada día para saber si volver a Japón es una opción que barajan en un futuro cercano; que están lejos de un pueblo que les vio nacer y marcharse cuando apenas habían puesto un pie en la edad adulta).

Haru no se cuestiona su decisión ni un día de los muchos que pasa en Sydney. Cómo va a hacerlo cuando cada noche, en la cama, Rin le envuelve entre sus brazos y le hace sentir como en casa.

_Ambos están donde tienen que estar._

–

Llega el día en que les seleccionan para participar en un campeonato de natación en otra ciudad. Resulta que los peces gordos que dirigen el club de natación han decidido que sería bueno que participaran en un pequeño campeonato que les servirá para dar sus primeros pasos en el mundo de la natación profesional.

(Como lo resumiría Rin más tarde: _¡Nos ha tocado la lotería!_ )

Haru, que había asumido que él se quedaría fuera por no controlar del todo su inglés, se convierte en un manojo de nervios de la noche a la mañana. No tarda en entrar en una crisis existencialista que le resulta vagamente familiar, de cuando era un adolescente y se planteó que la natación _quizá_ no era la respuesta a todas las preguntas que se formulaba a diario.

Es consciente de que ya no tiene dieciséis años, que ha tomado decisiones difíciles y debe asumir las consecuencias de las mismas. Se ha ido a vivir a un país extranjero, ha aprendido otro idioma (o está en proceso de) en un tiempo récord y en el trabajo le felicitan a diario por lo bien que le sale la caballa frita.

Sería bueno pensar que _a lo mejor_ está haciendo las cosas bien.

–Haru, va a ser genial –dice Rin, eufórico–. Tú y yo, _juntos_.

_Como debe ser,_ le falta añadir. Pero no es necesario.

–

Rin tiene razón, _como siempre_. La sensación de victoria le llena el pecho y le desborda. No tiene reparo en ser él quien, por primera vez, besa a Rin en público y, por supuesto, este no va a formular ninguna queja al respecto.

(Se buscan más tarde entre las sábanas. La boca de Rin se encuentra en el interior de sus muslos y sus afilados dientes le dejan marcas que le durarán unas cuantas horas. Haru echa la cabeza hacia atrás al notarle justo _ahí_ , donde más le quiere, enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Rin y aprieta hacia abajo mientras susurra su nombre, una única sílaba que se le queda a mitad de camino; le suplica, la boca medio abierta y los ojos apretados; esto último le da rabia porque quiere _verle,_  y se deja llevar cuando Rin no duda un instante en darle el gusto, todo en uno, se lo come de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez e impaciencia, la esencia de todo lo que es Rin. Después le siente _dentro_ , duro y caliente, y Haru se acopla a sus movimientos al igual que cuando nadan juntos, sincronizados. Susurros entrecortados, sus uñas dejando marcas en los brazos, el abdomen, se tiran del pelo y se comen a besos sin seguir un orden en concreto. Haru le abraza con las piernas y alarga el orgasmo hasta lo imposible, Rin le muerde el hombro cuando termina y dice _Haru_ contra la marca roja que le ha dejado como si se muriera solo de pensar que, algún día, Haru _podría_ cansarse de esa vida y marcharse).

Rin, a veces, se comporta como un idiota, porque Haru no tiene la más mínima intención de moverse de donde está. Si de algo está seguro (y de pocas cosas lo está), es de _eso._

–

Sus vidas confluyen en una rutina que les atrapa sin remedio, pero se las ingenian para hacer algo memorable cada día. Cuando no están nadando o en el trabajo, hacen turismo, dan largos paseos por la bahía y compran bañadores que les hace recordar a sus antiguos equipos. Los diseños incluyen delfines, tiburones y ballenas. Parece ser una moda en Australia, pero para ellos es un puente con Japón que hace revivir la nostalgia.

Haru contempla con gesto serio el horizonte. Rin le mira como si tratase de leer sus pensamientos, aunque Haru está convencido de que sabe hacerlo desde que se conocieron por primera vez.

–Vayamos de visita.

Ya ni se sorprende, porque al fin y al cabo, es especialista en poner en palabras lo que Haru se guarda dentro.

Haru asiente por toda respuesta. Es hora de regresar, aunque sea por unos pocos días.

–

Se ven en la obligación de dar tantas explicaciones que al final acaban hartos y les reúnen a todos un único día para satisfacer la curiosidad común. No falta nadie. Nagisa les pregunta cómo son las playas de Sydney, Rei está de acuerdo en que serán preciosas y espera verlas algún día, Makoto se interesa por el número de piscinas en la ciudad y Nitori está demasiado ocupado en decirle a Momo que deje de preguntarle a él, que tiene a Rin y a Haru delante para acribillarles a preguntas si es lo que desea.

Sousuke se sienta al lado de Rin y le sonríe, mientras que a Haru le dedica una corta inclinación de cabeza. Este se la devuelve sin dudarlo: la excesiva formalidad con que se tratan no ha cambiado con los años y la distancia. Haru sabe lo que les une a Rin y a Sousuke y no tiene derecho de apoderarse de ese lazo, le basta con disfrutar el que ya tiene él con Rin, muchas gracias. Por eso no aparta la mirada cuando Sousuke despeina a Rin y este se ríe como si compartieran una broma privada; Sousuke hace feliz a Rin con su amistad y eso es suficiente para que Haru también sea feliz.

(Quizá ha madurado más de lo que esperaba).

La velada acaba a altas horas de la noche, entre bebidas, buena comida y anécdotas de unos y otros y _es reconfortante, se siente bien,_ piensa Haru cuando más tarde se acurruca en las sábanas, _estar de nuevo en casa._

–

Pero también se siente bien reencontrarse con su vida de ahora.

Una vida que se resume en Rin dándole los buenos días con unos besos que le hacen desear no salir de la cama en semanas y desayunos que se prolongan hasta lo imposible mientras entrelazan los dedos bajo la mesa.

Una vida en que se despiertan juntos y se van a dormir juntos. Una vida en que dan paseos por la playa, participan en competiciones de natación y tienen sexo hasta que les falta el aliento. Una vida en que Rin le arrincona en la cocina por las mañanas y le besa contra el frigorífico y Haru se resiste solo por fastidiar, una vida donde se dejan llevar cuando los cacharros del desayuno todavía están sucios encima de la mesa.

Es fácil acostumbrarse a una vida así.

–

No vuelven a Japón ese año, ni el que viene. Tampoco el otro.

Lo que hacen es ganar campeonatos, comprarse un coche de segunda mano con el que visitan más ciudades de Australia y buscar un piso mejor situado. Pagan una hipoteca conjunta, les ascienden en sus respectivos trabajos, los dejan cuando al fin les llega la oportunidad de dedicarse exclusivamente a la natación.

Viajan por todo el mundo y se apropian de más medallas de las que pueden contar. Compiten entre sí a ver quién gana más carreras y dejan de hacerlo cuando ven que están a la par y que _menuda tontería, Haru, a veces ni siquiera competimos en las mismas categorías._ Pasan sus cumpleaños juntos, celebran los buenos momentos, sobrellevan los malos. Se amoldan a una vida en común que antes les parecía novedosa y ahora se encuadra en la más estricta normalidad.

-No sé tú –le dice Rin una de esas mañanas en que está especialmente cariñoso, en que envuelve a Haru con sus brazos y las tostadas están a punto de quemarse y le da igual-, pero no tengo intención de cansarme de esto.

Haru asiente por toda respuesta, que sabe que Rin lo traducirá en su mente como que él tampoco va a cansarse de levantarse todos los días a su lado. Sin romper el contacto, mira a su alrededor, todo lo que ha construido con Rin, todos los granitos de arena que han conformado esa convivencia en común.

Rin le susurra al oído dos palabras que últimamente dice demasiado a menudo, y esta vez Haru se lanza como para repetírselas segundos más tarde sin titubear un solo instante.

Está _bien_  tener esta vida.


End file.
